Jeon Wonwoo or Another Jeon?
by Kiming
Summary: Kesalahpahaman antara Mingyu dan Wonwoo / gak pandai bikin summary / IT'S MEANIE AREA/ DLDR/ JAN LUPA LIKE AND REVIEW
1. Chapter 1

Jeon Wonwoo or another Jeon?

(Meanie)

Wonwo mengutak-atik ponselnya malas. Dia sudah lebih dari 5 jam berada di studio, dam selama itu pula dia mengutak-atik ponselnya. Wonwoo melirik sebal namja di depannya yang masih memakai earphone dan fokus terhadap komputer didepannya.

"Gyu..." panggil Wonwoo. Namja didepannya masih fokus, membuat Wonwoo menepuk keningnya karena Mingyu masih memakai earphone. Akhirnya Wonwoo berjalan dan memegang pundak Mingyu. Mingyu menolehkan kepalanya.

"Ada apa, Sayang?" tanya Mingyu. Wonwoo memutar kursi yang diduduki Mingyu agar menghadap padanya, lalu Wonwoo duduk dipangkuannya. Mendapat itu, Mingyu refleks melingkarkan tangannya dipinggang sang kekasih.

"Ayo pulang, Jihoon bahkan sudah pulang, Gyu... kau ingin berapa lama lagi disini? Aku ingin tidur..." ucap Wonwoo setengah merengek. Mingyu tertawa pelan lalu mengecup pipi Wonwoo.

"Aku akan pulang sebentar lagi, kau pulanglah, aku akan menelfon Dino." Ucap Mingyu lalu mengambil ponselnya.

"Jangan, aku akan menunggumu sebentar lagi." ucap Wonwoo. Mingyu menghela napas dan menganggukkan kepalanya. Wonwoo bangkit dari pangkuan Mingyu dan berjalan menuju sofa.

"Sayang..." panggil Mingyu. Wonwoo menolehkan kepalanya. Mingyu membuat gerakan agar Wonwoo mendekatinya, dan Wonwoo pun mendekatinya.

CUP

Wonwoo membelalakkan matanya ketika Mingyu mengecup bibirnya. Mingyu menarik Wonwoo kedalam pangkuannya dan mulai melumat bibir Wonwoo.

"Sebentar lagi, okay?" ucap Mingyu ketika ciuman mereka terlepas. Wonwoo menganggukkan kepalanya. Wajahnya sudah sangat memerah sekarang.

_Jeon Wonwoo or Another Jeon?_

Wonwoo mendudukkan dirinya disofa ruang tengah. Seventeen sedang libur hari ini, jadi sebagian besar member sedang tidur dikamar masing-masing. Wonwoo ingin tidur sampai siang sebenarnya, mengingat setelah pulang dari studio kemarin, Wonwoo langsung 'dihajar' oleh Mingyu. Namun, entah kenapa setelah Wonwoo terbangun, dia malah pergi ke ruang tengah, mengambil ponselnya dan membuka youtube.

"Oh, BTS RUN! Assa, ini pasti lucu sekali..." ucap Wonwoo begitu mengetahui beranda youtubenya.

"Yup, hari ini kita akan membahas tentang hubungan para member 97 line..." ucap taehyung membuka acara. Wonwoo mendudukkan dirinya begitu mendengar 97 line. Ia meraih earphone yang tergeletak disana dan memakainya. Tak lupa dia juga membesarkan volumenya.

"Jungkook-ah, bisakah kita perlihatkan bagaimana kalian berbicara di grup chat?" tanya Taehyung kepada namja bergigi kelinci disampingnya. Wonwoo tiba-tiba merasakan hal yang tidak enak melanda hatinya.

"Hahahaha... baiklah akan aku bukakan room chat milik anggota laki-laki kami. Nah, kalian pasti bertanya-tanya kenapa ada Jaehyun NCT 127? Uhm, karena jaehyun juga lahir di tahun yang sama, maka kami akan memasukkannya dalam grup..." jelas Jungkook. Wonwoo melihat sekilas chatnya, memang berisi obrolan yang sangat lucu dan itu berasal dari Dokyeom. Aish anak itu memang tidak bisa diam, batin Wonwoo.

"Woah lihat lihat, disini ada tanda love, tidak semua member memilikinya, apakah ini spesial?" tanya Taehyung, membuat Jungkook tersenyum malu.

"Ada beberapa kontak yang kuberi tanda love..." jawab Jungkook.

"Siapa saja mereka?" tanya Taehyung.

"Hanya 2 orang..." jawab Jungkook.

"Hanya Yugyeom dan... Mingyu." Lanjutnya.

_Jeon Wonwoo or Another Jeon?_

Wonwoo menuju dapur dan menemukan sesosok raksasa China yang mereka panggil Wen Junhui atau yang lebih singkatnya Jun saja. Wonwoo mendekati Jun, melihat apa yang sedang dilakukan oleh makhluk China itu.

"Jun hyung..." panggil Wonwoo. Jun sedikit terlonjak lalu menolehkan kepalanya dan tersenyum.

"Oh, Wonwoo... selamat pagi..." sapa Jun. Wonwoo tersenyum.

"Selamat pagi..." ucap Wonwoo menjawab sapaan Jun, ia lalu diam. Merasa namja disampingnya terdiam, Jun menghentikan kegiatannya yang sedang menyeduh kopi.

"Wae? Ada yang mengganggu pikiranmu?" tanya Jun. Wonwoo menghela napas.

"Hanya masalah Mingyu..." ujar Wonwoo. Jun memberi Wonwoo segelas coklat hangat karena namja bermata tajam itu tidak suka kopi. Wonwoo tersenyum dan mengucapkan terimakasih.

"Kenapa? Karena akhir-akhir ini dia sibuk? Bukankah itu sudah biasa?" tanya Jun bertubi-tubi. Wonwoo menggeleng dan berjalan menuju meja makan. Wonwoo mendudukkan dirinya.

"Bukan itu." jawab Wonwoo. Jun yang mendudukkan dirinya disebelah Wonwoo menoleh.

"Benar juga... lalu apa?" tanya namja China itu. Wonwoo menghela napasnya.

"Aku tadi melihat BTS Run, lalu..." Wonwoo mulai bercerita tentang kejadian tadi pagi. Jun menyimak dengan diam cerita yang mengalir begitu saja dari mulut Wonwoo.

"Aku bahkan mulai ragu dengan Mingyu... maksudku sejak ada project 97 line dia semakin menyibukkan diri dengan ponselnya. Aku memang tidak membatasi Mingyu akan berteman dengan siapapun, aku hanya ingin Mingyu juga membagi waktunya denganku..." ujar Wonwoo mengakhiri ceritanya. Jun menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti.

"Menurutku, Mingyu memang begitu sifatnya... dia memang baik pada semua orang. Yah, memang beberapa orang mungkin salah paham dengan kebaikan yang diberikan Mingyu. Termasuk beberapa orang yang kau cemburui.. Jeonghan hyung misalnya." Jelas Jun, Wonwoo menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kalau kau meragukan Mingyu, kenapa kau tidak berpikir, 'pernahkan Mingyu meragukanku?' Pernahkah dia kecewa?' karena jujur, kau pernah menyukaiku sampai sebegitunya, hingga Mingyu hampir menyerah mendapatkanmu... bayangkan berapa luka yang pernah kau berikan padanya..." nasehat Jun lagi.

"Begitukah?" tanya Wonwoo lebih kepada dirinya sendiri. Jun menganggukkan kepalanya lalu meletakkan tangannya pada pundak Wonwoo.

"Sekarang aku bertanya padamu, kau cemburu dengan Eunha atau ehmm the other Jeon?" tanya Jun. Wonwoo menundukkan kepalanya.

"The other Jeon." Jawabnya.

"Kenapa? Bukankah dulu kau sangat menyukai Jungkook? Bukankah kau malah membenci Eunha? Karena duet di MAMA." Ujar Jun. Wonwoo menatap kedepan.

"Aku memang sempat tidak suka dengan Eunha, tetapi dulu aku percaya dengan apa yang Mingyu katakan bahwa dia dan Eunha tidak akan saling bertemu lagi, dan itu benar. Tapi sekarang, dia malah mengulanginya dengan Jungkook, dan ini semakin parah." Jelas Wonwoo. Jun tersenyum.

"Sebaiknya kau jangan melihatnya dari cara pandangmu sendiri. Mingyu mungkin melakukan itu karena ada alasan lain, dan itu bukan untuk selingkuh. Won, setahuku orang yang paling setia disini adalah Mingyu. Uhm, lebih tepatnya kedua setelah Seungcheol hyung." Jawab Jun. Wonwoo menghela napas dan menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Mingyu sudah tahu kau cemburu?" tanya Jun. Wonwoo menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Sebaiknya sebelum Mingyu tahu dan nanti akhirnya mengejekmu, kau sudah menjelaskan padanya." Ucap Jun memberi saran. Wonwoo menganggukkan kepalanya lalu memeluk Jun. Jun tersenyum dan membalas pelukan namja yang sudah ia anggap sebagai adiknya sendiri itu.

"Aku sangat beruntung memiliki hyung sepertimu, hehehe..." ujar Wonwoo. Jun mengangguk.

"Ekhem.."

Wonwoo dan Jun sontak menoleh dan masing-masing dari mereka membulatkan mata. Disana berdiri Mingyu, masih menggunakan training semalam dan baju tanpa lengan, lengkap dengan rambut acak-acakan khas orang bangun tidur.

"Ming-."

"Apa aku mengganggu kalian?" tanya Mingyu. Nada suaranya sangat dingin, membuat kedua orang didepannya merinding.

"Gyu, aku bisa jelaskan..." ujar Wonwoo dan bangkit dari duduknya dan mendekati Mingyu.

"Aku sibuk, silahkan lanjutkan acara kalian." Ucap Mingyu dan berlalu dari sana. Wonwoo menghela napas dan mengikuti Mingyu yang berjalan menuju kamarnya. Jun yang melihat itu hanya menghela napas dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

'Mereka berdua sangat rumit..' batinnya.

_Jeon Wonwoo or Another Jeon?_

"Gyu..." panggil Wonwoo ketika mereka berdua sudah memasuki kamar. Mingyu diam, masih sibuk memilih bajunya.

GREPP

"Aku tadi sedang curhat dengan Jun hyung..." ucap Wonwoo sambil menggenggam tangan Mingyu. Mingyu masih diam, ia mengambil beberapa bajunya lalu melepaskan tangan Wonwoo dan berlalu menuju kamar mandi. Wonwoo menghela napas dam duduk dipinggir ranjang mereka.

Selang 10 menit, Mingyu keluar dari kamar mandi dan menemukan Wonwoo sedang duduk dipinggir ranjang sambil membaca chat di ponselnya. Mingyu berjalan mendekati Wonwoo dan merebut ponselnya.

"Apa kau sudah tidak diajari sopan santun, Jeon Wonwoo?" tanya Mingyu disertai tatapan tajam. Wonwoo berdiri dan menatap Mingyu tak kalah tajam.

"Mengabaikanku dan malah memprioritaskan Jungkook, maksudmu apa? Yang kekasihmu itu aku atau Jungkook?!" tanya Wonwoo setengah berteriak. Mingyu menarik senyum tajamnya.

"Kalau kau tanya kekasihku kau atau Jungkook, aku bisa bertanya pula kekasihmu sebenarnya aku atau Junhui?" tanya Mingyu tajam. Wonwoo membulatkan matanya, ia berusaha menahan air matanya.

"Kekasihku kau, walaupun kau bertanya berapa kalipun aku akan tetap menjawab bahwa kekasihku adalah kau.." jawab Wonwoo. Mingyu terkekeh, jari telunjuknya terulur dan menunjuk dada kiri Wonwoo.

"Kalau begitu aku bertanya hal lain.. sebenarnya yang mengisi hatimu itu aku atau Junhui?" tanya Mingyu tajam dan berlalu dari hadapan Wonwoo setelah mengambil jaket, masker, topi, dan kunci mobilnya. Mingyu membanting pintu kamar mereka, membuat beberapa member yang berada di dorm kaget.

_Jeon Wonwoo or Another Jeon?_

Wonwoo keluar dari kamar dan menemukan Mingyu sedang bermain dengan ponselnya. Wonwoo menghela napas dan mendekati Mingyu lalu duduk disebelah namja tan itu. Ia melirik beberapa member yang masuk kedalam kamarnya, Wonwoo meringis meminta maaf atas ulah Mingyu barusan.

Wonwoo mendongak begitu mengetahui Mingyu yang berdiri sambil meraih maskernya. Mulutnya terbuka ingin menanyakan sesuatu, tapi Wonwoo menutup mulutnya, bingung memilih kata-kata mana yang akan ia lontarkan.

"Gyu, kau mau kemana?" tanya Wonwoo setelah berdebat dengan pikirannya sendiri. Mingyu diam, masih sibuk memainkan ponselnya dan membetulkan letak masker yang dipakainya.

"Mau kemana, Gyu?" tanya Seungcheol yang berjalan dari dapur. Ia tadi berniat menyusul Jeonghan ke kamarnya dan melakukan hal yang 'iya-iya', tetapi mengingat kedua anaknya sedang dalam kondisi yang tidak baik, membuat naluri ayahnya keluar untuk membantu menyelesaikan masalah. Mingyu membalikkan badannya pada Seungcheol.

"Dorm BTS." Jawabnya singkat. Wonwoo menunduk, sudah tahu pasti siapa yang akan di temui Mingyu. Mingyu pasti menemui Jungkook, tangan Wonwoo terangkat menarik ujung jaket yang dipakai Mingyu. Mingyu menolehkan kepalanya, melihat Wonwoo. Matanya sedikit membulat kaget saat tahu bahwa Wonwoonya sedang menangis sekarang, tapi Mingyu harus menguasai dirinya.

"Jangan pergi.. hiks.. jangan temui Jungkook.." ucap Wonwoo lirih. Mingyu mati-matian menahan hasratnya untuk tidak memeluk namja yang sedang menarik ujung jaketnya ini. Mingyu menarik napas dan membuangnya pelan, melirik Seungcheol yang perlahan meninggalkan mereka.

"Kenapa aku tidak boleh pergi?" tanya Mingyu.

"K-karena.. k-karena... aku tidak suka kau bertemu dengan Jungkook.." jawab Wonwoo masih dengan suara yang masih sesenggukkan.

"Lalu? Kau pikir aku suka melihatmu berpelukan dengan Jun hyung?" tanya Mingyu dingin lalu melepaskan genggaman tangan Wonwoo dan pergi begitu saja dari dorm. Meninggalkan Wonwoo yang masih terisak. Seungcheol yang akan memasuki kamar menghela napas lalu mendekati Wonwoo.

"Won.." panggil Seungcheol dan duduk disebelah Wonwoo, ia memeluk namja kurus yang masih terisak itu. Seungcheol tahu apa masalahnya. Mingyu sangat tidak suka jika Wonwoo dekat dengan Junhui, bagaimanapun perjuangan Mingyu untuk mendapatkan Wonwoo sangat keras. Maka dari itu, jika Junhui berani mendekati Wonwoo dan mengajak Wonwoo keluar berdua, maka Mingyu akan uring-uringan. Bisa dibilang Mingyu mempunyai trauma terhadap kedekatan Junhui dan Wonwoo.

"Aigoo, anakku kenapa Seungcheollie?" tanya Jeonghan yang baru keluar dari kamar dengan nada panik. Seungcheol menggeleng dan menyuruh Jeonghan mendekat.

"Wae, Wonwoo-ya?" tanya Jeonghan.

"Dia bertengkar dengan Mingyu..." jawab Seungcheol. Jeonghan menghela napas, tangannya terangkat untuk mengelus rambut hitam Wonwoo.

_Jeon Wonwoo or Another Jeon?_

Mingyu duduk ditaman tepat didepan dorm Bighit. Disampingnya ada Jungkook, sedang bersandar di pundaknya sambil bercerita. Mingyu menatap depan, melamun lebih tepatnya, memikirkan bagaimana keadaan Wonwoo. Tubuhnya memang disini, tapi nyawanya entah kemana. Ia melirik namja kelinci didepannya yang sedang asyik mengoceh. Mingyu menghela napas, dia tahu terkadang mempunyai kekasih sedingin Wonwoo memang membosankan dan Mingyu ingin mencari suasana baru. Tetapi setiap dia berjalan berdua dengan Jungkook, dia selalu memikirkan Wonwoo. Wonwoo sudah tahu kenapa Mingyu sering keluar, Mingyu memang tidak berubah, dia mengerti apa yang harus ia lakukan jika sedang bersama Wonwoo. Namja itu tidak suka diacuhkan, tapi dia mengerti dalam keadaan apa dia akan merajuk pada Mingyu.

"Gyu, kau tidak mendengarkanku?" tanya Jungkook kesal. Mingyu menolehkan kepalanya, lalu tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Aku mendengarmu, tenang saja.." jawab Mingyu seadanya. Jungkook menggembungkan pipinya. Imut, siapapun pasti mengakuinya, termasuk Mingyu. Namun, melihat Jungkook menggembungkan pipinya seperti itu malah membuat Mingyu teringat Wonwoo.

"Mingyu..." panggil Jungkook sambil melambaikan tangannya didepan Mingyu. Mingyu tersentak, lalu menggelengkan kepalanya. Jungkook menghela napas. Selalu begini, ketika bersamanya Mingyu selalu membagi pikirannya dengan Wonwoo.

"Pulanglah..." pinta Jungkook. Mingyu menoleh, menatap Jungkook tidak terima. Jungkook terkekeh dan menggenggam tangan Mingyu.

"Aku tahu kau tidak bisa bersamaku, Wonwoo lebih membutuhkanmu kau tahu? Kau terlalu banyak keluar bersamaku.. melihatmu seperti ini, menduakan Wonwoo demi aku, ini sangat tidak sebanding dengan perjuanganmu mendapatkan Wonwoo." ujar Jungkook. Mingyu membelalakkan matanya.

"Benar kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Mingyu. Jungkook tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Wonwoo lebih membutuhkanmu daripada aku, Gyu.. kau hanya dekat denganku karena nyaman.. selebihnya, hatimu milik Wonwoo.." jawab Jungkook. Mingyu menundukkan kepalanya.

"Gyu, jika kau bosan dengan Wonwoo seperti ini, ingatlah perjuanganmu untuk mendapatkannya. Jika saat kau berjuang kau bahkan tidak pernah mengenal kata bosan untuk mendapatkan perhatiannya Wonwoo, kenapa sekarang kau malah bosan hm?" tanya Jungkook. Mingyu menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Aku akan pulang.." pamit Mingyu yang diangguki Jungkook. Mingyu berdiri, ia berjalan keparkiran, setelah sebelumnya memeluk Jungkook.

_TBC_

::: Coretan Author :::

Halo Reader-nim, balik lagi saya dengan membawa couple favorit saya Meanie #jengjengjeng #alay

Kkkkk, terimakasih doanya reader-nim, saya sudah lolos SNMPTN di Universitas Negeri Malang di jurusan Sastra Indonesia.. #peluksatusatu

Maaf bagi sebagian reader nim yang bosan sama Meanie, author janji bakalan ngebawain yang bukan Meanie ya? Ini ff sebenernya cuman oneshot dan membahas masa lalu yang waktu 97Line itu, tapi karena author pengen memperpanjang masalahnya Meanie, jadi author bikin 2 chapter kkk...

Jangan lupa like and reviewnya reader-nim #bow


	2. Chapter 2

Jeon Wonwoo or Another Jeon?

(Meanie)

Mingyu pulang kerumah dan menemukan semua member mengerumuni kamarnya. Mingyu langsung menaruh kunci mobilnya sembarangan dan berjalan tergesa menuju kamarnya. Perasaan tidak enak tiba-tiba menyerang hatinya. Ia menerobos para member, masuk kekamarnya, dan menemukan Wonwoo sedang tertidur dengan infus menancap di tangan kurusnya. Disamping Wonwoo ada Jeonghan dan Seungcheol.

"H-hyung.." panggil Mingyu. Ia melangkahkan kakinya mendekati ranjang dimana kekasihnya itu sedang terbaring lemah.

"Jangan dekati dia!" bentak Jeonghan. Mingyu berhenti dan menatap Jeonghan tidak terima. Jeonghan balik menatap Mingyu tajam, membuat Seungcheol mengurut keningnya. Kalau begini bagaimana masalah Mingyu dan Wonwoo bisa selesai.

"Bisakah kita biarkan mereka menyelesaikan masalah mereka saja? Jangan malah memperkeruh suasana, Hyung.." lerai Hoshi yang berada di pojok kamar. Jeonghan menatap Hoshi tajam, yang ditatap hanya mengendikkan bahunya. Jeonghan menatap Seungcheol, namja itu malah mengangguk mengiyakan ucapan Hoshi. Jeonghan mendengus, lalu berdiri dan keluar dari kamar Mingyu dengan langkah besar tanda dia kesal.

"Akan kuurusi dia... sekarang selesaikan masalahmu dulu.. uhm, sebaiknya nanti saja, Wonwoo baru saja istirahat.. penyakitnya sedang kambuh karena dari tadi belum makan.." ujar Seungcheol. Mingyu menangguk dan duduk dipinggiran ranjang. Seungcheol tersenyum dan keluar, diikuti para member kecuali satu orang.

"Kenapa kau masih disini, Hyung?" tanya Mingyu kepada Jun. Jun tersenyum dan mendekati Mingyu, meremas pundak Mingyu.

"Ku mohon, jangan ulangi sifat burukmu itu.." nasihat Jun lalu keluar. Mingyu membelalakkan matanya, lalu terkekeh. Ternyata sudah menyebar ke semua membernya, apa Mingyu sebegitu mudahnya ditebak? Entahlah. Mingyu melirik pada namja yang sekarang sudah tertidur dengan begitu pulasnya, tangannya terulur untuk menggenggam tangan Wonwoo. Sekarang hanya Wonwoo dan selamanya hanya Wonwoo.

_Jeon Wonwoo or Another Jeon?_

Mingyu memasuki kamarnya dan menemukan pujaan hatinya sudah mulai membuka matanya. Ia tersenyum dan melangkahkan kakinya mendekati ranjang Wonwoo. Ia meletakkan nampan yang ia bawa dimeja belajar. Mingyu menarik napas dalam dalam dan menghembuskannya perlahan. Kalau tidak ingat dia disidang di ruang tengah oleh ke-10 member dan mendapatkan teriakan nyaring dari Jeonghan, dia tidak akan berani memasuki kamarnya sekarang karena malu menghadapi Wonwoo.

"Gyu..." panggil Wonwoo. Mingyu membalikkan badannya dengan cepat. Wonwoo menatap Mingyu penuh tanda tanya. Dengan menghela napas, Wonwoo berusaha untuk duduk, Mingyu langsung membantu Wonwoo.

"Hati-hati, Hyung.." ucap Mingyu. Setelah duduk dengan nyaman, Wonwoo menatap kekasihnya yang masih menunduk itu. Wonwoo tersenyum, lalu menggenggam tangan Mingyu. Mingyu yang masih menunduk itu langsung mendongak dengan pandangan kaget.

CUP

Mata Mingyu membola begitu Wonwoo menempelkan bibir mereka. Berhasil menguasai keadaan dan menguasai diri, Mingyu mulai melumat bibir Wonwoo. Tangannya merambat ke punggung kurus kekasihnya.

CKLEK

"YAK KIM MINGYU, MATI KAU!"

_Jeon Wonwoo or Another Jeon?_

Mingyu duduk dimeja belajar yang cukup jauh dari Wonwoo. Disebelah kanan dan kiri Mingyu ada Dino dan Vernon yang dipanggil langsung oleh Jeonghan untuk menahan Mingyu. Mingyu sendiri sudah mengerucutkan bibirnya. Aish, nenek sihir itu, awas saja, Mingyu akan menggunduli rambutnya dan mengacak-acak wajah cantiknya itu. Ia melihat kearah Wonwoo yang melihatnya dengan cekikikan.

"Jeonghan hyung, ayolah, aku ingin bersama Wonwoo hyung.." pinta Mingyu. Jeonghan menggeleng, masih setia menyuapi Wonwoo. Mingyu mendengus lalu melirik kedua dongsaeng mereka yang entah kenapa hari ini sangat pro dengan Jeonghan.

"Vernon-ah, lepaskan aku, nanti akan ku belikan satu paket ayam goreng.." bujuk Mingyu setengah berbisik. Kali ini pasti berhasil, mengingat bule polos yang berdiri disampingnya ini sangat suka dengan ayam goreng.

"Tidak! Ini hukuman karena sudah menyakiti Wonwoo hyung sampai penyakitnya kambuh lagi.." tolak Vernon. Dino yang mendengar itu terkikik begitupun pula dengan Wonwoo. Sedangkan Mingyu malah semakin memajukan bibirnya. Sepertinya Mingyu harus menahan keinginannya untuk berdua dengan Wonwoo sampai Jeonghan pergi.

30 menit kemudian, Jeonghan telah selesai menyuapi Wonwoo, memberikan obat, dan mengatur infusnya. Mingyu mendesah lega, dan melirik kedua dongsaeng yang mengurungnya ini dengan pandangan tajam. Jeonghan berdiri dan keluar dari kamarnya setelah sebelumnya memberikan pandangan tajam kepada Mingyu. Mingyu tersenyum penuh kemenangan dan berjalan menuju ranjang Wonwoo.

"Sampai kau menciumnya, akan kubunuh kau Kim Mingyu!" desis Jeonghan sebelum benar-benar meninggalkan kamar Mingyu dan Wonwoo. Mingyu mengangguk semangat dan melirik Wonwoo. Wonwoo tersenyum dan mendekat kearah Mingyu.

"Jangan sakit lagi.." ujar Mingyu sambil menarik pinggang Wonwoo mendekat kearahnya. Wonwoo meletakkan kepalanya dipundak Mingyu dan mengangguk. Mingyu tersenyum, lalu hening. Baik Mingyu maupun Wonwoo memilih diam dan memikirkan masalah mereka masing-masing.

"Gyu..." panggil Wonwoo memecah keheningan. Mingyu menolehkan kepalanya, wajahnya dan Wonwoo terlampau dekat. Mingyu hampir saja kehilangan kontrol dirinya jika tidak ingat kata-kata Jeonghan.

"Wae?" tanyanya. Wonwoo menggembungkan pipinya. Aish, kalau begini bagaimana Mingyu bisa mengontrol dirinya lebih lama lagi. Wonwoo adalah godaan, dan begitu bodohnya dia sudah tergoda dengan Jungkook, padahal Wonwoo jauh lebih menggoda daripada Jungkook.

"Jungkook, apa tidak apa-apa kau bertemu denganku? Bagaimana dengan Jungkook?" tanya Wonwoo. Mingyu tersentak lalu menjauhkan dirinya. Ia menghadap Wonwoo dan menatap namja emo itu tajam.

"Jangan pikirkan masalah Jungkook, aku dan Jungkook, sudah selesai.. sekarang hanya ada kau dan aku, Hyung.." jawab Mingyu. Wonwoo terkekeh lalu menggenggam tangan Mingyu.

"Aku sudah bisa ikhlas kau dengan Jungkook. Aku akan terima kenyataan jika aku memang membosankan karena terlalu cuek.." jawab Wonwoo. Mingyu menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat. Ia menggenggam tangan Wonwoo.

"Hyung, dengarkan aku, aku sungguh menyesal sudah menjalin hubungan dengan Jungkook, aku lebih malu lagi ketika tahu semua member termasuk kau mengetahui apa yang ku perbuat.. tapi sekali lagi, Jungkook tadi mengingatkanku akan perjuanganku mendapatkanmu.." jelas Mingyu. Wonwoo tersenyum lalu menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia menangkup pipi Mingyu dan memaksa namja tan itu menatapnya.

"Sekarang jawab pertanyaanku, aku atau Jungkook? Jeon Wonwoo or another Jeon?" tanya Wonwoo. Mingyu tersenyum dan mengecup singkat bibir Wonwoo.

"Kenpa kau bertanya hm? Tentu saja Jeon Wonwoo.." jawab Mingyu mantap. Wonwoo tersenyum dan memeluk Mingyu erat. Hm, hubungan mereka memang begini, Mingyu yang populer dikalangan para uke, dan dirinya yang selalu membuat Mingyu cemburu karena dekat dengan Jun.

"Jun hyung dan aku, aku minta maaf karena sudah membuatmu cemburu, aku.. aku.. aku tidak bisa jauh darinya, kita member dan kita tidak bisa saling menjauh.." jelas Wonwoo gugup. Gugup karena memilih kata yang tepat agar Mingyu tidak mengamuk lagi padanya. Mingyu terkekeh dan memeluk Wonwoo serta menghujani kepala namja emo itu dengan ciuman hangat.

"Sekarang aku yang bertanya, Wen Junhui atau Kim Mingyu?" tanya Mingyu. Wonwoo mendongak, menatap kekasih tannya yang kini jaraknya kurang dari 10 cm.

"Hmm, Wen Junhui.." jawab Wonwoo lalu dengan cepat menyembunyikan wajahnya di ceruk leher Mingyu. Mingyu terkekeh dan melepaskan pelukannya, memaksa Wonwoo untuk menatap dirinya.

"Katakan padaku, apa itu serius?" tanya Mingyu sambil menahan tawa. Wonwoo tertawa dan menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia mengalungkan lengannya pada leher Mingyu, mendekatkan wajahnya dan mengecup singkat bibir Mingyu.

"Tentu kau, dan hanya kau.." jawabnya. Mingyu tersenyum puas. Kalau begini, orang seimut Jungkook, se seksi dan seberisi Eunha, akan lewat jika dibandingkan dengan Wonwoo. Benar memang, dikala dia bosan dengan tingkah Wonwoo yang cuek dan tsundere, Mingyu harus mengingat bagimana dia berjuang mendapatkan Wonwoo. Karena itu, jika dia sampai tergoda dengan hal-hal lain yang mengancam hubungan mereka, maka dipastikan Mingyu akan mengubur dirinya hidup-hidup ditanah karena malu berhadapan dengan Wonwoo.

"Kau melamun? Kenapa?" tanya Wonwoo. Mingyu menggelengkan kepalanya dan menatap Wonwoo dalam. Benar, dunianya memang berada di Wonwoo. Entah jadi apa Mingyu jika Wonwoo tidak berada disampingnya seperti sekarang.

"Kau tahu jika aku mencintaimu, Hyung?" -Mingyu

"Kau pasti sudah tahu jawabannya.." –Wonwoo

"Bisa kau katakan sekali lagi?" –Mingyu

"Permintaanmu aneh, Gyu.. tapi baiklah, aku juga mencintaimu..." –Wonwoo

Dan dengan itulah Mingyu memeluk Wonwoo erat sekali, seakan lama sekali mereka tidak bertemu. Masalah ini, ini terakhir kalinya Mingyu melakukannya. Tidak, ia tidak ingin Wonwoo sakit lagi karenanya, melihat Wonwoo menangis, sama saja membunuhnya perlahan. Namja ini, namja ini yang sudah menjungkir balikkan dunia Mingyu. Namja ini pula yang sudah membuat Mingyu mengerti apa arti dari kesetiaan. Sejauh apapun Mingyu mengkhianatinya, pada akhirnya Wonwoo seperti mempunyai magnet tersendiri untuk membuat Mingyu kembali padanya.

_END_

::: Coretan Author :::

Haloha.. ada yang merindukan author? Tidak adakah? Yasudahlah author tabah hemm, memang sudah lama author tidak pernah dirindukan oleh siapapun #pundung

Ini chapter finalnya ya? Author gak bisa bikin masalahnya semakin rumit ya reader-nim, jujur author banyak masalah, ini author habis menjalani operasi kecil, jadinya author sempatin buat bikin final chapternya. Maaf kalo author bikin kalian kecewa #bow

Itu saja, oh ya, reader-nim yang keterima di UB, ayo kapan-kapan kita meet up, biar bisa saling memberi ide dan menjalin silaturahmi juga..

Jangan lupa like and review reader-nim.. #bow


End file.
